Love Letters
by caliaims
Summary: written for the in the after fic battle prompt, Cristina and Owen write letters to each other. Would love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Cristina had been in the same general area as Owen. It was getting to be too much. She was frustrated and lonely. She was now brooding in her room, not really knowing what to do. How could she tell him she was there for him, when she hardly saw him? She couldn't really page him or text him even. She needed to do something that wouldn't draw too much attention to either of them.

So she decided to something that was seemingly out of character for her, she would write Owen a letter. Looking for something to write on, she riffled through the ordered chaos of her room. Finding a lined yellow notepad, she grabbed a black pen from the floor and began to write. A short letter would do for now.

She folded the letter into thirds and stuffed into an envelope she had found in the kitchen. Knowing Owen wasn't on until tomorrow morning, it was the best time to drop off the letter. She made her way to the hospital, toying with the idea of where to stick the letter. His locker was too obvious, and she wasn't sure if his office was the best place either. The letter would likely get lost in the piles of paperwork. She smiled when she realized what the perfect place was.

It had been another tough day for Owen, with the task of avoiding Cristina and coupled with the painful therapy sessions with Dr. Wyatt, he needed to get away from the noise of the Pit.

He made his way to the vent, grateful that Cristina had been off for a few hours, he wouldn't have to worry about avoiding her in the halls. He stopped short of the door leading to the vent, finding an envelope with his name taped to it. Curious, he opened it and shook out the page. He immediately knew it was from Cristina, he could smell her shampoo on it somehow. It read:

Owen,

I know we're apart because of what happened, and you're avoiding me to keep me safe. But I can't function without you, I find myself walking through the halls of the hospital hoping for a glimpse of you. When I see you from a distance, my neck still tingles from the kisses you gave me. My hand clenches air, wanting to feel yours in mine; my body aches without you next to me. I know you're getting help because of me, but make yourself whole for you. I'm with you every step of the way.

I love you, never forget that.

Cristina.

Owen pressed a shaking hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair. What had he done to deserve such a woman as Cristina, he was blessed beyond measure. He wanted to find her and hold her close to him, but he was still somewhat frightened to be near her. He had to find a way to tell her what he felt, he could return the favor, and write her a letter too. He bounded back down the stairs, now eager to get started.

"Leave me alone," Cristina shouted at Meredith, "You don't know what I'm going through!"

Cristina turned on her heel and made her way to the one place that she knew would calm her down. She opened the door to the vent room, and walked in. She turned around to shut the door and saw the envelope with her name taped to it. Smiling she ripped it open and slowly unfolded it, inhaling Owen's scent that still lingered on the pages. It read:

Cristina,

It hasn't been easy staying away from you. I'm still scared, not knowing what could happen. You are in every single thought I have during the day. I remember every sigh, look, and touch from our last time together. I couldn't get through the day otherwise. I'll get through this, somehow. We will be together, I know it.

You are my whole world, I will do whatever it takes to be with you, and make myself whole for me too.

I love you, I will never stop.

Owen.

Sighing, she folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"I meant every word," she heard from behind her.

Cristina whirled around to find Owen in the doorway, with Meredith and Derek several feet behind him. Owen grasped her hand and tugged her close to him.

Resting his forehead against hers, he said "We can be…" and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Let's get back to work," he said.

Still grasping her hand, he turned around and faced Meredith who nodded silently. Derek smiled and leaned over to whisper something to Meredith.

"You two go on up," Meredith said. "We'll be along in a few."

Twining her fingers in Owen's, Cristina smiled at Meredith and walked out of the room with Owen, the ache all but gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A continuation of the Love Letters I wrote for the hiatus survival guide. Partially based on the sneak peak and 5x21 promo. Hope everyone likes it, as always comments/reviews are most welcome.

Hey there now.

How on earth had that come out of his mouth, he thought to himself. While it was true that Dr. Wyatt had asked him to focus on himself and limit what he said to Cristina. He hadn't honestly thought those words would come out and sound perky. He was anything but perky. He groaned and put his head in his hands, as he remembered the look of incredulity on Cristina's face. What could he do to make this better somehow?

Cristina grabbed her beeper as it sounded. Expecting the usual 911, she glanced at it while grabbing her coat. Vent, was all it said. Puzzled, she made her way to the vent room. Taped to the door was a white envelope with the SGH logo on the corner. Smiling as she remembered the last time they had exchanged letters, she opened it.

It was a bit of surprise to find the letter written on Owen's stationary this time around, had he put some thought into this? It read:

Cristina-

I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you and about the perkiness this morning that simply wasn't me. I've been instructed by Dr. Wyatt to focus on myself and keep our interactions to a minimum. Please know this doesn't change anything between us, my feelings are still the same, they will never change. I'm making progress, I'm getting better for me While I may not be saying that much to you, I can write it. I love you.

Owen

Cristina folded the letter and slipped it back in the envelope, she knew that the rest of the day would be just a bit better now.

"Owen," Cristina shouted running out of the double doors, waving the letter.

Careful, he thought to himself, you have to keep the interactions to a minimum, as he kept walking.

Thinking Owen was ignoring her despite his letter, Cristina's frustrations overcame her and she shoved Owen in the back.

Puzzled yet stunned, Owen swiveled around to find Cristina breathing hard in anger.

"You-you," she started out, still waving the letter.

It was all over after that, Owen didn't care what Dr. Wyatt said or would say about this later. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, quickly deepening the kiss. His other hand went up to her hair, his fingers curling in it.

Cristina wasn't expecting a kiss, the letter and other medical papers fell out of her hands and she grabbed Owen's jacket collar in an attempt to bring him closer to her. Her hands moved to his face, cradling it gently.

"Mmmm," sighed Owen as the kissed slowed and eventually ended. He lifted his eyes to hers and saw a small smile on her lips.

He brushed a curl from her face. "If that or the letter doesn't tell you how I feel, I don't know what will," he said.

"I know now," she said rubbing his beard, and kissing the corner of his mouth. "I will never doubt how you feel about me again."

He reluctantly let go of her waist and uncurled his hand from her hair. He had to give her some space.

She grabbed his hand, "Let's go to Joe's," she said, "You can at least sit with me in public right?"

Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, he nodded. Things would be better soon.


End file.
